


I Exist to Crush Your Spirit

by Loversarelosers



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bisexual, Cancer is a bitch, Gore, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Peter, Illness, Infinity War, M/M, May Parker dies, Peter Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Prostitution, Sad, Smut, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Torture, Verging on AU but not really, but he forgets, no comfort, post homecoming, triggering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loversarelosers/pseuds/Loversarelosers
Summary: Peter Parker is dealing. Yeah, he might not have a permanent home at the moment, and yeah, having to sell your body on the streets every day is not his idea of awesome, but he’s dealing. And just because his powers are acting up and he might have a mental illness doesn’t mean Mr. Stark is obligated to check on him or anything. Not that he does. But yeah, it’s fine, he’s dealing fine.OrEverything goes to shit in four months.





	I Exist to Crush Your Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not my first fanfiction, but it’s my first on ao3 and my first Spider Man story. Lots of hurt, very little comfort! This is a bit of a prologue to the real story, so it’s a bit short. Hope you like it! I love reading comments ;) ;)
> 
> WARNINGS: Mental illness, graphic descriptions of suicidal thoughts, Rape, Prostitution, Graphic descriptions of rape, mild to graphic descriptions of sex, graphic descriptions of illness and injury, Self Harm, Abuse, Sexual Abuse, manipulation, Homophobia, Beatings, verbal abuse, neglect.
> 
> Will update warnings if the plot changes.

Four months since homecoming. Three months, twenty-seven days since May kicked him out of the apartment. Three months, twenty-two days since Mr. Stark had kept in touch. Three months, nineteen days since he had moved in with Jack. Three months, ten days since he had been pure. Three months, four days since his body couldn’t cope. 

Two months, twenty-nine days since his mind wouldn’t cope. Two months, twenty-three days since he had failed to kill himself. Two months, twenty-one days since child services had taken him in. Two months, twenty days since he had gone to a foster family. Two months, seventeen days since he hadn’t been hit. Two months, eleven days since he ran away again. Two months, five days since he had gotten a job at the only thing he was apparently good at. 

One month, twelve days since he had been fired. One month, eight days since he was recaptured by child services and put in another foster home. One month, one day since his senses started to increase. 

Twenty days since his body started to shut down. Fourteen days since he ended up in the hospital. Twelve days since he escaped. Nine days since he got sick. Six days since he found out that May was dead, four since he’s stopped crying. Two days since the news broadcasted that aliens were attacking New York, again. One day since he’s defeated them all. 

Twenty-three hours since Hydra took him. Eighteen hours since he’d been able to breathe on his own. Fifteen hours since his body was operated on. Ten hours since he could speak. Seven hours since he could see, five since he could hear. Three hours since all his powers rushed back. Two hours since he took them down. One hour since he had destroyed the town. 

Forty-five minutes since he could feel emotion. Half an hour before he knew what he had done. Thirteen minutes since he had labeled himself a monster. Nine since he had decided to bleed out over the warehouse floor. Five since he had slit his wrists. Three since he realized his death wouldn’t be fast. Two minutes since he had realized that he deserved pain. One minute and a half since his body began to deteriorate.

Sixty seconds since Mr. Stark showed up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this beginning! It’s going to get more interesting and more story like. Review pls, should I continue?


End file.
